Skyrim: The Ruby War
by Jokester of Hearts
Summary: Sequel to Skyrim: The Falmer War Four months after the end of the Falmer War, Skyrim is in a state of rebuilding and restructuring. But a threat to the South still lingers. With many factors and circumstances that soon add up, Skyrim may very well have another war on its hands. Can Skyrim quell this threat or will this be their end?
1. Prologue

Prologue

In the days following the Battle of Blackreach, word spread of the Skyrim army's victory over the Falmer hordes. Those who took part were seen as heroes. Songs written about the battle itself.

Rumors spread like wildfire regarding the cause, outcome and events that played out, but there was no disputing many of the facts and truths revealed from the war itself.

Two Jarls, Siddgeir of Falkreath and Erikur of Solitude, had been arrested and branded as traitors of the state in their connection to the perpetrators of the war.

Laila Law-Giver, Igmund and Balgruuf the Greater….The Jarls of Riften, Markarth and Whiterun…Had perished over the course of the war.

High Queen Elisif…..Assassinated by the Dark Brotherhood.

Three cities brought to the very brink of destruction.

And worst of all…..The Emperor of Cyrodiil himself had been a co-conspirator in the planning and executing of the war with the Falmer.

He had gone mad with power and closed off all borders and trade routes in and out of Cyrodiil. Security had been ramped up and any who spoke out against him had been imprisoned or put to the headsman's axe.

Dark days had fallen upon the nation of Cyrodiil.

Four months later

General Tullius stood across the table from Falk Firebeard whose gaze was focused on the documents and maps in front of him.

"What have you to report General?"

Tullius cleared his throat before beginning.

"As of now, the rebuilding process is in full swing. Builders are working around the clock to get this done as smoothly, quickly and efficiently as possible. Within the next few months, they say they can be largely finished and have civilians moving back to the cities. Markarth should be ready sooner rather than later. Much of their work is just cleaning up the remainder of the damage done to the stonework and sealing of the entrances to the tunnels beneath the city. They have largely cleared them out of any remaining Falmer that still lingered."

Falk nodded.

"And of the new settlement developments?"

"Thus far, we have Blackthorn in the Rift, Vandia in Falkreath and Seapoint in Haafingar. Settlers have already moved in and begun setting up shop there. Within the new few weeks, they should be settled in and ready to go."

Falk placed a new document in front of him and looked at it.

"What of the remaining Falmer?"

"Our soldiers are currently combing over each of the four ruins interconnecting with access to Blackreach and have, according to our numbers, seventy five percent of the Falmer that reside there. A special operations team coordinated by myself, Legate Admand and Tolfdir of the College of Winterhold, has entered the Forgotten Vale to remove any Falmer that Gelebor may have stationed there. The canyons are vast and may take some time to fully search and comb over. Lots of caves, nooks and crannies where these creatures can hide. But I can assure you, we will get every last one of them."

Falk nodded, bringing forth another document.

"The situation regarding city Jarls is still underway. Brunwulf Free-Winter of Windhelm, Brina Merilis of Dawnstar, Idgrod the Younger of Morthal and Kraldar of Winterhold all retain their seats as Jarl. Vignar Gray-Mane is to be Jarl of Whiterun. Proventus Avennici will serve as Steward, Farengar as Court Wizard and Olfina Gray-Mane as Housecarl. For Markarth, Garvey is to be Jarl. An unconventional choice, but these are unconventional times. Garvey is one of the people and knows the people. Urzoga gra-Shugurz will serve as Housecarl and Ogmund as Steward. As for Riften…..That is a delicate situation. There were little to no survivors to speak of. As of now, I have not decided on a Jarl for the city. For the time being, Blackthorn shall serve as the center of the Rift. Randolph shall serve as Jarl, Zylon as Court Wizard, Grace as Steward and Jade as Housecarl. Scouts have already been sent out to inform them as well as the citizens as to the changes. In two days' time, citizens from throughout Skyrim will converge here and celebrate the victory at Blackreach." Firebeard informed the General.

Tullius nodded before turning to another document.

"What is to be done regarding…..the situation in Cyrodiil?" He hesitantly asked.

Falk sighed, running a hand down his face as the dreaded question of Cyrodiil and its current predicament came up once more.

"For the time being, we must unfortunately wait it out. We have only just come back from the brink of destruction. Making any sort of moves against Emperor Motierre now would only undo all of the progress we have made and only further bring pain and suffering to the people of Cyrodiil. And such a call to war is not my call to make. I only act as High King until a Moot is officially convened. With that being said, the process is taking much longer than I had anticipated as there are very few if any who have made any sort of declaration as a candidate for the position. Many are still fearful and afraid in large part due to the circumstances surrounding Elisif's untimely and unfortunate murder. They fear that should they step up, they too will suffer a similar fate. I have done what I can to put their minds at ease, but doubts still run through their minds. It will not be easy to convince them it is safe enough or even worth it to vie for the position. Some have suggested I take it myself, but I have no desire to sit upon the throne of Skyrim. It is not an envious position sure, but my reasons are in spite of that. It would seem like a power play and a circumvention of Skyrim's traditions and laws should I just assume the role past the state of interim I am in now. The role of High King belongs to someone selected by the people. It should not be given to a man who was simply handed the position in a time of war when a leader was needed and he happened to be the next highest ranked official within the Keep."

Falk then turned to look at Tullius.

"Perhaps if they hear from you, the man who led Skyrim to victory at the Battle of Blackreach, it would put enough of them at ease for some to start coming forward as candidates for the Moot. I am sure hearing it from you would make a huge difference. Please General….At least consider it. We need a High King or Queen now more than ever, especially with everything going on in Cyrodiil right now. We need someone to lead us in spite of that and in opposition to that. Will you at least think about it?"

Tullius leaned backed and mulled it over in his mind.

Skyrim did need a leader, but was he the best man to do the convincing? He was a man of action and a man of war. He was no politician. He may give speeches before a battle began, but he was no word wizard by far. However, perhaps it would be beneficial for him to at least try and put the minds of the people at ease. At least maybe they would at least consider putting forth their names to the Moot.

"Alright Falk. I'll do it if only to just get the process started and help ease their minds. I just want them to know that I will not and should not be considered a candidate for the Moot. I am a soldier first and foremost and my priority is the defense of Skyrim and its people. I am no politician nor do I have the desire to be. My role is best served in the position I hold now. Nothing more, nothing less."

"Understood General. I will send an escort with you. Can't be too careful these days. The roads are still dangerous despite everything that has happened. There may be less Falmer than there was before, but those are not the only threats that Skyrim houses. Bears, wolves, necromancers, bandits…..Just be careful out there General."

Tullius nodded.

"I will certainly try my best."

"May the Divines watch over you General Tullius."

"And may they do the same for you as well Falk."

Firebeard smiled before returning his gaze to the map as Tullius turned away and began to head out the door.

Now….It was time to play the role of pacifist and negotiator….Skyrim needed a ruler. And perhaps he could convince someone to do it. Or maybe not. But he had to at least try…..That's all he could do.

 _ **And so the first chapter to the sequel of my prior story, Skyrim: The Falmer War is here. It was largely dedicated to updating the situation in Skyrim post-Falmer War and set up the political situation going forward as well as give an update on where the Falmer stand in the post-war Skyrim.**_

 _ **Much has changed to the state of Skyrim. New Jarls have been selected to lead their holds as well as those who will protect and assist them in the new roles.**_

 _ **New settlements have been established. Major cities in the process of rebuilding.**_

 _ **However, many still fear taking the role of High King or Queen following the death of High Queen Elisif at the hands of the Dark Brotherhood.**_

 _ **Cyrodiil's situation has only gotten worse since the end of the Falmer War with Emperor Motierre's madness worsening. Borders and routes in and out have been effectively shut down. It's people oppressed and suffering.**_

 _ **New questions are raised.**_

 _ **Who, if anyone who step up to put for their name into the Moot to decide a new High King or Queen? Can General Tullius convince anyone to do so? Will Falk Firebeard stick to his own moral code regarding the situation or will he change his mind and throw his own name into the mix?**_


	2. Wayfinder 1: Elder Knowledge

Wayfinder 1: Elder Knowledge

A frustrated Wayfinder sat over the table as he read yet another old tome.

"I sit day in and day out reading nothing but old book after old book. When will I actually learn something that I can use?"

Standing over him was none other than one of the fabled Greybeards. His name…was Arngeir.

"Patience young Wayfinder. That is the key to learning any lesson worth learning." The Greybeard quietly and calmly responded.

Wayfinder simply rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"For four months since arriving here, I have done nothing but read book after book. How can I learn to control this power if I am not even given the chance to use it?"

As Wayfinder sat, growing ever more frustrated by the minute, his mind returned to that day in Blackreach….The day his life had changed forever.

"… _.The woman who stumbled upon the Snow Elf all those years ago….Was your mother. That child she was able to sire? That child….is you. It took much to get you to return here. Not how it was supposed to happen, but here you are nonetheless. You see…..When the time came, your mother refused her end of the bargain. I went to her and pleaded with her to see the error of her ways. A deal had been struck. She would be allowed to sire that child and watch him grow, but he would be given up to me when his time came. But she had grown so attached to you….She couldn't let her precious son go. And so….I did what needed to be done….I ended her life. But your life was still required to satisfy the bargain struck…_ "

Wayfinder closed his eyes and sighed as the memories came back to him.

" _Within the confines of that device is something known as an Elder Scroll. This particular Elder Scroll allows for one to see into the past. But a sacrifice is needed is needed in order to use the full power of this Elder Scroll. However, not just any sacrifice will do. Only one of a pure blood will do. Only the blood….of a dragon will do. And that blood would only truly manifest itself when the child came of age. That time has come and so too has the time for the Elder Scroll to finally be opened._ "

He turned away his head away, unable to shake them.

" _For so long you planned the destruction of Skyrim….For so long you planned the end to my life….You plotted your revenge for deals made long ago…..And for all of that planning, you grew weak. You grew complacent. You grew arrogant. Just as your people had done before you. And on this day, the death and terror you have brought upon Skyrim and its people ends. On this day, my mother's death is avenged."_

 _He stabbed Gelebor once more._

" _For Ravam!"_

 _He stabbed him again._

" _For my mother!"_

 _He stabbed him a fourth time._

" _For me!"_

 _He stabbed him a fifth time._

 _Soon he could feel the flames building up in his chest._

 _Gelebor looked up in horror as the ship captain stood over him._

" _FOR SKYRIM!" He shouted, his mouth now wide open just as the flames shot out soon engulfing the last of the Snow Elves in flames._

" _AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Gelebor screamed as flesh and steel were burned and melted together as the flames from the mouth of the young ship captain surrounded him._

 _And there was no end in sight until the Snow Elf was nothing more than a pile of ash and bones._

Tears streamed down his cheeks as he couldn't take it anymore.

The memories…..They were too much.

Arngeir placed a hand on his shoulder.

"And this, my young Wayfinder, is why we do not yet move forth with any training in regards your now newfound abilities. You have not yet come to terms with the events that transpired in the Tower of Mzark and you have not yet come to terms with your past. You must not blame yourself for any of it. You had no control over what Gelebor did. Those decisions…..They were made long before you were born."

Wayfinder opened his eyes and turned back to look at Arngeir.

"But I CHOSE to kill Gelebor. I CHOSE to burn his body and flesh to the point where….where all that remained was ash and bone. I should have kept him alive. He should have stood trial for his crimes. The people should have seen the man responsible for the deaths of their loved ones. They should have been the ones to judge him and condemn him for what he had done. But….I took that chance away from them. I selfishly took his life…I CHOSE it Arngeir…..That was the choice I made and I have to live with that choice for the rest of my life."

Arngeir sighed and stepped away from Wayfinder.

"We all make choices. Some we can live with and some we cannot. Some we do out of selfish gain or some out of selflessness. But we must learn to live with any choice we may make because it is the best we could do at the time. The first step towards moving on is tossing aside any regrets and accepting what was and what has been. Focus your attention on the present and on the future and the past shall be easier to accept because everything happens for a reason. What happened to Gelebor had to happen the way it did. Without it, your mother's death would not have been avenged and you would not have discovered who you really are. Trust me my dear boy…..If it is meant to happen, it will. In time, I believe you will learn to control your abilities and use them for good."

He made his way towards the door, quickly looking back at Wayfinder.

"But for now…..Continue on with your readings. You may yet learn the lessons I am trying to teach you."

He was about to leave when he stopped short.

"Oh….And do remind your friend to do his part around here. We have allowed him to remain here out of courtesy to you. If he wishes to stay here, there are day to day chores that need doing, starting with the dust in the library which I have instructed him to do for the last week now…..Thank you." He said before leaving the room.

"Pfft…..Those Greybeards are real characters aren't they?" A voice said from the corner of the room.

From out of the corner stepped a robed Khajiit.

"Speaking as if I am not even present…..Old crone…..If I knew what I would be doing here was menial tasks such as cleaning dust off of old books, I would have remained with the Dark Brotherhood."

Wayfinder wiped the tears from his eyes and cheeks and let out a soft chuckle.

"But you wanted away from that life, did you not Envar?"

Envar glared at Wayfinder.

"That I did. But only because I believed I could change. That I had some higher purpose or calling. Not so I could sweep floors or shovel snow from steps. While you read your books and learn how to shoot fire from your breath, I wash clothes and prepare stew. Not what I had in mind when I elected to come with you following the Battle of Blackreach. Others got medals and gold and recognition for their participation and heroism. What did I get? Itchy robes, matted fur, cold bones and lackluster stew. What I have always dreamed about…." He complained as he too headed for the door.

He sighed and shook his head.

"Despite my complaints and such, I do appreciate what you have done for me even if at times I don't show it. Without you, Gelebor may have killed me back in that tower and I wouldn't be standing here today. So….Thank you…..But…..If I have to hear one more time about Wayfinder the Great Dragonborn and his manifesting powers, I may just have to forgo my promise to disavow killing and strangle you in your sleep. I may get shouted to death, but I will at least die knowing I'm dragging you with me."

Wayfinder laughed and smiled at the Khajiit.

"Thank you Envar…..For everything. I will find a way to repay you for this. I promise."

Envar huffed and smirked.

"You better. I expect a castle and mountains of gold for putting up with these mute, old codgers." He said before leaving the room, leaving Wayfinder alone to his reading.

Wayfinder leaned back in his chair and sighed.

 _He hoped Arngeir was right….He hoped things happened for a reason and that he would someday use his newfound powers for good._

In front of him sat a book called "The Last King of the Ayleids.

"Hmm…." He said as he opened the book and turned to the first page.

" _The Ayleids, or Heartland High Elves, ruled Cyrodiil in the long ages of Myth before the beginning of recorded history. One of the earliest recorded dates, in fact, is the Fall of White Gold Tower in 1E 243, which is commonly assumed to mark the end of the Ayleids_."

 _Could be interesting…_ He thought to himself as he continued to read on.

 _ **Wayfinder finds himself under the tutelage of the Greybeards.**_

 _ **So far, he has yet to hone his newfound powers. But he does now know, he is Dragonborn.**_

 _ **Will Wayfinder ever learn to control his powers? Will Arngeir relent and teach him? Will Envar ever trade in dusty old books and snow covered stairs for his own castle and mountains of gold?**_

 _ **Any comments, questions, opinions, ideas, please leave them in the review section.**_

 _._


	3. Gleeson 1: On the Road

Gleeson 1: On the Road

"And there I was, standing over the bastard Sibbi Black-Briar, dagger in my hand. The son of a bitch had made an attempt on my life. And this was while the soldiers were outnumbered in the valley below us. The nerve…Anyways…As I looked down at the wretch, I felt…Pity. It was a sad state of affairs. This lowly spirited man on his last limb. A coward in death as he was in life. He looked back, fear in his eyes. I almost didn't want to take his life. But if I hadn't, he would have tried to kill another. In good conscience, that was not something I could allow. I had to act. And so…..I plunged the dagger deep into his black heart and ended his life. It should have been over there, but…..As I turned back towards the Reeking Tower, an explosion rocked the cavern. Everyone ran and I did what I could, but the tower was soon collapsing, taking away my seemingly only way out. For but a moment, I thought it was over. I thought…. _This is the end_. But then, I dug deep into my soul, mustered up the courage and said….No….This is not the end. I sprinted to the edge of the cliff, hopped onto one of the large stone blocks and held on as tight as I could until….BOOM! I had reached the ground…..Bodies were strewn everywhere. I looked up to the sky, closed my eyes and said to the Divines…. _On this day, you tried and you failed. For it is not my time. I stand here in defiance of you. For my name is….._ "

"Constantine! Leave those poor women alone…."

Constantine smirked and lightly chuckled to himself as he turned around to see the owner of the voice.

"Gleeson….."

Gleeson stood over his shoulder and shook his head before turning to the ladies sitting around the table.

"I apologize for my friend here. He tends to get a bit ahead of himself sometimes. While I am sure he has weaved quite the tale, I can almost guarantee events did not go quite as he has told you. Once again, I do apologize for my friend here wasting your time and do hope you have a good rest of your evening." He was saying as he grabbing Constantine from under his arm and began pulling him from the table.

"I bid thee farewell my fair ladies. Till we meet again where I shall tell you more heart wrenching tales of courage, valor and life that I have experienced throughout my lifetime here on this wonderful world we call home….." He was saying as Gleeson dragged him away.

The ladies snickered and smirked at the mage before turning back to their drinks and conversation.

Constantine then turned his attention to Gleeson.

"By the Nine Divines man….I had them right where I wanted them. We could have gotten ourselves into quite the enjoyable time. Did you not see them? Gods….Gorgeous creatures…..Why did you have to go and do that?" He was just about complaining.

Gleeson smirked and shook his head.

"You do remember that I am engaged to be married right? I already have someone who I am planning on having an 'enjoyable time' with."

"Yeah, but you're not married yet. Who's to say you can't have yourself a little fun before you tie the old knot? Come on. We still have time. They haven't left yet…."

Gleeson shook his head.

"No Constantine….We have somewhere to be. And who knows? Maybe this is the Divine's plan. Maybe you weren't meant to spend any more time with those particular ladies."

Constantine scoffed.

"Pffft…Easy for you to say. You already found someone. I myself however, am still quite the eligible bachelor. I don't have the same restrictions you do. I don't even have the same moral compass that you do if we're being honest. I just want to have a good time. Married or not, as long as they are stunningly gorgeous, I just want what I want. That is what you have to understand my dear friend. Women….They are like fruit. Some are rotten. But then there are some so sweet that you just can't help but want a little taste." He was saying with a grin.

Gleeson quirked an eyebrow as he looked over at him.

"How Litthius ever put up with you is beyond me…." He said with a chuckle before sighing.

Constantine chuckled and sighed as well.

"Good ole Litthie….Wish you could have known him Gleeson. He was a good man. Never pegged myself being a guy who could befriend an Argonian, but Litthius….He was different. There was just something about him that just made people genuinely like him."

"Maybe it's because he wasn't an outright pig." Gleeson chimed in.

Constantine shook his head and gave Gleeson a quick shove.

Gleeson chuckled as he continued walking.

"Funny man over here everyone….No….But…..Litthius was really…Purely good. Had I been in his position, I'm sure I would have just given in and gave Hermaeus Mora what he wanted….."

Gleeson stopped and placed a hand on Constantine's shoulder.

"I don't believe that for a second. I think you would have done the right thing. You may be a pig and slightly mental, but you have a good nature….Somewhere deep beneath all of the bad jokes, false stories and pervy demeanor."

"Don't forget the ounces of liquor and booze."

Gleeson chuckled and nodded.

"How could I forget?"

He then sighed and looked forward.

"Come on….Let's keep going."

Constantine nodded and followed behind Gleeson.

He turned back towards the gates and gave a mock salute.

"Fare thee well Riverwood. 'Tis been a pleasure."

Much of the walk from there was fairly uneventful save for an encounter with a pair of wolves and a lone hunter tracking a deer.

But they soon reached the road just outside of the Honningbrew Meadery.

Constantine took in a deep breath and let out a pleasured sigh.

"Gods does that smell heavenly…..If only we could stop inside…." He said with a rather suggestive tone.

Gleeson rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Fine….We can stop in for a minute. Gods…You are a royal pain in the ass. I do hope you know that. But we can't be too long. We have somewhere to be."

Constantine threw a small celebration, throwing his fist in the air and letting out a quick huzzah.

"I am sure your dearly beloved can wait but a little bit longer while a pair of friends stop in and sit down for a simple bottle of mead. Not too much harm in that, is there?" He said as he skipped forward, pushing his way through the door and into the meadery.

Gleeson shook his head as he slowly strolled in after him.

The Honningbrew Meadery wasn't the most remarkable of establishments around, but it served its purpose. Brewing and serving its signature mead to passersby as well as making the occasional deliveries to disperse shipments to taverns and inns across Skyrim. While not as well-known or even as popular as Black-Briar mead, Honningbrew Mead still had its fair share of drinkers and those who preferred its taste to some of the other meads out there and on this day, Constantine Fiour would be one of them.

The two men took a seat at the counter and waited while the bartender served another guest.

"I can just taste it now….." Constantine said with a gleeful smile upon his face as the bartender walked over.

"What can I get for you today?" The rugged, bearded man asked.

"Two of your finest bottles of Honningbrew Mead." Constantine responded.

The bartender nodded before walking over to the back counter, cracking open two bottles and returning, placing them in front of Constantine and Gleeson before walking back to the other end of the bar.

Constantine didn't wait before taking a sip of the mead.

"Mmmm….Wow….This is really good…."

Gleeson looked around the room at the others who sat inside.

Two men sat at an adjacent table, fairly quiet. A robed man sat at the other end of the bar, largely keeping to himself while a man and woman sat at the other adjacent table.

Constantine was focused on the bottle in front of him, smiling as he continued to drink its contents.

Gleeson leaned in close.

"Something doesn't seem right here. It's a little too quiet…." He whispered.

Constantine smirked and looked to the bartender.

"Relax….We'll be fine." He replied. "Another bottle of your finest mead my friend!" He called to the bartender.

The bartender walked back over and stopped in front of them.

"I believe you are finished here."

Constantine frowned.

"What…." He was beginning to say as both him and Gleeson were grabbed from behind and bags placed over their heads.

"Tie their hands up!" A voiced shouted.

Gleeson and Constantine struggled against their attackers.

Gleeson managed to break free and made a run for the door just as he was struck in the head.

His vision fade as he collapsed to the floor.

 _ **And so Constantine survived the collapse of the Reeking Tower during the Battle of Blackreach.**_

 _ **However, Constantine and Gleeson now find themselves in a bit of a precarious situation.**_

 _ **Who are these mystery assailants? What will happen to Gleeson and Constantine? Will Constantine ever be able to return to the Honningbrew Meadery and get that second bottle of mead? Will Ysolda scold the two men for being late?**_

 _ **Did you enjoy this chapter? What can I improve on? Any ideas, comments, suggestions, etc. Please leave a comment below and I will do my best to answer and possibly incorporate your suggestions.**_


	4. Faraldar 1: New Blood

Faraldar 1: New Blood

Faraldar's descent into the depths of Blackreach had not gone as he had originally intended.

While justice for the Blades had been entrenched in his mind, something just seemed to click as he had stormed through the Dwarven ruins of Mzinchaleft, he had realized that it hadn't been about justice….It had been about vengeance. His fallen brothers and sisters would not want his cause to be one of hatred and death.

It also did not help that he had gone to the wrong set of Dwarven ruins if he had even wanted to join the fight. But then again, maybe it was Divine fate that sent him to the wrong place.

But his focus was now on other priorities.

When his brothers and sisters had died at the hands of the Falmer, it had left him the sole surviving member of the Blades meaning he was the de facto Grandmaster of the Blades and so it was his job to restore balance and order to the group and bring it back from the brink of destruction and from being simply a mere memory.

And so there has sat by the fire, warming up his cold hands within the Frozen Hearth Inn of Winterhold.

It seemed an odd place for any sort of recruitment efforts, but then again, it was odd for the Blades to even still exist and need any sort of recruitment, so all in all….The situation was rather odd.

But he had a feeling that someone would turn up and be the right sort that the Blades required, be it a weary traveler or even a mage from the College of Winterhold itself. But the key here….was patience and patience he would have.

Erandur, Ralis, Denascus…..His friends….All murdered by the Falmer and….the Thalmor….

As of now, the Thalmor were still out there and had yet to see their own actions judged for the part to play in what has since been dubbed the Falmer War.

Faraldar looked around the inn, really only seeing the usual folk who tended to reside there.

He sighed, figuring at this point, no one would show up and he would have to return to Sky Haven Temple empty-handed.

Until in walked a young robed man who seemed to have seen better days.

Slowly, Faraldar stood from his seat and walked over to the young man as he approached the bar.

"You look like you have seen better days…." He said as he pulled up beside the young man.

He turned to Faraldar and nodded.

"That I have…." He simply replied.

"I apologize for the sudden intrusion, but may I inquire what brings you to Winterhold?" Faraldar asked.

The young man sighed.

"I come back to the College of Winterhold to beg for forgiveness and hope they reaccept me into their ranks. I kind of….stole some tomes from them in the hopes of gaining favor with others. That plan backfired and now here I am. I was lucky I wasn't killed. They had hoped to use me for some sort of ritual."

Faraldar listened and nodded as he listened to the young man speak.

"I am truly sorry to hear that. However, I do not believe begging the College to take you back is the right solution."

The young man furrowed his brow.

"Then what is this solution then?"

Faraldar cleared his throat.

"I…am the Grandmaster of the Blades. I am seeking those who seek redemption or a fresh start. Judging from what you have told me, you could use a bit of both."

The young man stood from his seat.

"So you're going to blackmail me into joining you is that it? If that is the case…."

Faraldar quickly shook his head.

"No no….That was not my intention and if I gave off that impression, then I apologize. Divines forgive me…I am not going about this in the correct manner. I am simply trying to rebuild my order. They…They were murdered by the Falmer you see. I just don't want the Blades to die out as they nearly did all those years ago…The Blades…..They were considered great once. Perhaps even some of the greatest warriors in all of Tamriel. They had even been entrusted with the personal safeguarding of the Emperor himself. That was…until the Oblivion Crisis. Two Septims murdered. The Blades….disgraced. And then….they were cast out and hunted down by the Thalmor. And for a very long time, they were never heard from. Until just over a year ago. I was approached by a woman as I passed through the settlement of Riverwood. I had fled from Morrowind….It had been just after the Red Year and so I was seeking refuge. My intention had been to join the rest of my people in the city of Windhelm. But….she stopped me. Claimed to see something more in me. A higher purpose than to just sit, cramped in some home in Windhelm. And so…She offered me a place amongst the Blades. At first, I believed she would use the story as a means to take me to a secluded location and rob me blind of the few measly possessions I had on my person at the time. But then….She showed me an amulet….It was engraved with the symbol of the dragons upon it….." Faraldar was saying as he pulled an amulet out from around his neck.

"….The very same amulet…..She gave it to me that day and right then and there, I swore my allegiance to the Blades. I swore an oath to uphold their beliefs and ideals until my dying breath. Those beliefs and ideals are now threatened with extinction all due to the Falmer and to a greater extent….The Thalmor who have yet to pay for their role in the war with the Falmer. I do not come to you to blackmail or force you into joining….I only ask. The decision…is yours."

Faraldar slowly returned the amulet to its prior place and waited for the young man to respond.

For a few moments, the young man simply sat and pondered as he looked over the dark elf sitting before him.

It seemed like ages that he sat there, as Faraldar tried to get a read on the young man and what was going through his mind.

The silence was finally broken as the young man spoke up.

"What is your name?" He simply asked.

Not the question he had been expecting at all. He had anticipated…more.

"My name….is Faraldar."

The young man looked him over before nodding.

"Faraldar….My name is Orthorn….." He looked at the door and then back at Faraldar. "Coming to Winterhold….I had planned on returning to the College of Winterhold, begging for a place back there and work long and hard just to get back into their good graces, if even possible. But….I believe my chances with the College of Winterhold…are long past. I had my chance to be one of them and I failed. But…I now have an opportunity a redemption. An opportunity to start anew….Faraldar….I accept your offer."

Faraldar's heart skipped a beat as he heard the answer he hadn't expected. He had expected this young man to simply walk out on him and refuse. But now….Now things were looking up.

Faraldar unsheathed his sword and held it out in front of him.

"Before you become a Blade, you must answer these questions…."

Orthorn nodded.

"You have been given the chance to join the lost guardians of Tamriel. The dragon slayers. The Blades. Do you wish to become a Blade?"

"I do."

"Are you willing to trade away all claims and titles of your former life? To live here and devote yourself to protecting Tamriel from danger?"

"I do."

"Then by my right as acting grandmaster, I name you a Blade, with all the privileges, rights, and burdens that brings. Godspeed."

Orthorn knelt as Faraldar placed the sword upon his shoulders.

"Rise Orthorn….You are reborn. Welcome to the Blades." He said before shaking the young man's hand.

Orthorn returned the gesture and smiled.

Faraldar then looked towards the door.

"Now come….We have much to do. First, we must return to Sky Haven Temple. We must restore it to a functioning headquarters so that when others are recruited into our order, we will have established ourselves and give themselves and us a place to stay and coordinate our efforts."

Orthorn nodded.

Faraldar turned towards the door and smiled.

This was this first step in restoring the Blades to their former glory. He may yet get the justice he had been seeking for his fallen friends after all. But only time would tell if he could actually succeed or if he failed in the end. But for now, this was a step in the right direction.

His focus now lay on getting back to Sky Haven Temple and restoring it to its former glory.

 _Erandur…..Ralis…..Denascus….Delphine….Esbern….I do this for you….I will make you proud…._ He thought to himself as he exited the Frozen Hearth Inn and began the long journey back to the Reach.

 _ **Not the most exciting of chapters, but I figured I would reestablish Faraldar, the Last of the Blades into the story seeing as I unintentionally forgot his role in Skyrim: The Falmer War. Not the greatest of explanations as to his absence from the rest of that story, but from here on out, he will be featured. But, on to the content itself.**_

 _ **Faraldar has recruited one to the Blades, a first step in restoring the order following the deaths of many of its members during the Falmer War.**_

 _ **Can Faraldar restore the Blades? Will Orthorn change his mind and elect to instead return to the College of Winterhold? Who else will Faraldar recruit to the Blades?**_

 _ **As always, leave any ideas, opinions, improvements and the like in the comments section below and thank you for reading.**_


End file.
